monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ML Voting Page/@comment-39212295-20190608111221/@comment-29393109-20190711234836
This comment may be over a month late, but better late than never, as they say. Also didn't I tell you to contact me on Discord? I guess stupid people can't follow simple instructions. "First, i want to ask you a question : Are you dumb ?" Not as much as you kiddo. "So, i know you will say 'no'. If you say 'no', take back your stupid and meanless words" "no" hahahahahaha I said no look at me I'm funny (not). Also it's spelled meaningless, pretty stupid when you're calling me stupid. Also is this supposed to be a threat? I will refuse to take back my "stupid and meaningless" words because first of all they aren't, second of all, I have this thing called 'freedom of speech', something many developed countries have, and I assume your country has freedom of speech as well, so I'd suggest you shut up until your braindead barin can structure a valid argument that "proves" why Wasper should be SS. "In this page, there are 2 kinds of votes: yes and no. Your vote is yes. My vote is no. By denying your vote, i prove that "yes" is wrong so "no" is right and Wasper deserves SS" This is beyond stupidity on so many levels. I provided several arguments to prove that Wasper isn't SS worthy and you just go "lmao no you're stupid", that does 'not' "deny" my vote, therefore it doesn't prove that "yes" is wrong, in fact it only proves the opposite, as you are unable to provide statements to "prove" that "no" is right. Judging by the last sentence from you that I quoted I don't think you'll have understood half of what I just said but that's all okay. "Comparing a F2P monster to a WM and a Nemesis doesn't prove anything but prove that you are stupid. When i said that, it's obvious that i meant YOUR KIND OF COMPARISION, not mine." Comparison* and I'm the stupid one here? You just said "comparing a F2P Monster to a Nemesis and a Warmaster is stupid bla bla bla". I compared Wasper's SC: Evasion to Elvira's SC: Evasion and his one Single Target Nature Skill to Emerald's 4 (one of which is an AOE) to prove that Wasper doesn't bring anything new to the table and is just a bootleg mixture of a bunch of Monsters, he's just a mediocre Magic Attacker with AOE Trait Disable, but then again Ingenica, Itzanami, Thalassa and more can do that so that's not very special either. "All deniers are weaker than WM thelassa, WM sherazar and Pierceid . So they should all be S, right ? ( no it is very stupid )" What point are you trying to make? We're talking about Wasper, an underwhelming Magic Attacker, not Pierceid, the holy grail of power creep in this game. For someone whose only insult is "stupid", you yourself seem to have a very limited intellect. "i didn't compare monsters to determine their exact rank, while at the same time you tried it to prove that Wasper is S" "You just said 'comparing a F2P Monster to a Nemesis and a Warmaster is stupid bla bla bla'. I compared Wasper's SC: Evasion to Elvira's SC: Evasion and his one Single Target Nature Skill to Emerald's 4 (one of which is an AOE) to prove that Wasper doesn't bring anything new to the table, he's just a discount Elvira on the Trait, a discount Emerald on the Nature Skills all wrapped up into a mediocre Magic Attacker with an AOE Trait Disable, oh wait Ingenica, Itzanami, Thalassa and more have that!" Okay liberal. Also I'm just going to point out the fact you said Marquis is an "upgraded" Faraday when the only things they have in commong are being Attackers and Anticipation, they both counter different monsters, calling a Monster an upgraded version of another is pretty much comparing Monsters to determine their rank. Fucking hypocrite. "The things that i have just said are common knowledge. I don't have to say in details to make everyone understand it. I thought that you would understand instantly. I guess i overrated your intelligence." WOW! YOU MANAGED TO INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE WITHOUT USING THE WORD STUPID! CONGRATULATIONS BUDDY! DO YOU WANT A TROPHY? Also you are so fucking delusional, the only point you can make is insulting my intelligence, have you ever stopped to proofread your shit? It makes you look really stupid yourself when your entire post is just "Wasper should be SS because you're stupid". Next time maybe do some research and you won't be saying "you're stupid" like a broken record every damn time. "Think twice before replying this message. If anyone make a stupid reply to this, i won't care" /me thinks Well, considering the only insult you can think of is stupid, I think even if my reply recites 2592 digits of pi you'll still call it stupid. "Have you thought twice , carefully ? Then shut up." Oh I'm supposed to think twice? /me thinks again Also I have freedom of speech so no I won't shut up, you should consider it though until your brain can process a valid argument that doesn't involve calling me stupid for once.